Black Roses
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: AU/“Aku sedang menciptakan cairan pengawet baru yang fungsinya tidak hanya untuk mengawetkan, tetapi juga dapat menjaga kesegaran tubuh dan organ-organ di dalam mayat tersebut.”/teror dan pencurian mengintai seorang detektif dan dokter autopsi. HSX2601.


**My Another Fict…**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Mystery/ Crime**

**Rate :**

**T**

**

* * *

  
**

**BLACK ROSES**

**By : Nie Akanaru**

**

* * *

  
**

Langit memancarkan semburat oranye kemerahan. Matahari bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan jingga dengan memancarkan sisa-sisa cahayanya yang keemasan, lembayung senja. Burung-burung beterbangan di langit dengan suaranya yang berkoak-koak menuju ke sarangnya kembali. Semilir angin bertiup pelan menyambut datangnya petang yang akan menjelang. Hewan-hewan malam nampaknya mulai berkeliaran mencari mangsa walaupun langit masih belum gelap.

Sebuah mobil Posrche silver melewati sebuah tikungan sepi di pinggiran danau Kota Konoha. Sang pengemudi menyetir dengan sedikit terheran-heran, pasalnya ia kembali menemukan sebuah bunga. Mawar hitam. Ini adalah bunga yang kesekian kalinya ia terima dalam dua minggu terakhir ini. Jumlah keseluruhannya ada 30 tangkai ditambah yang ia temukan di atas jok mobilnya, semuanya 31 tangkai mawar hitam. Bunga-bunga tersebut terus berdatangan seolah menerornya.

Pernah suatu kali gadis berambut coklat tersebut menyangka, ada seseorang –yang mungkin- jatuh hati kepadanya dan –mungkin- ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan tersebut kepadanya. Sehingga ia memberikan atau lebih tepatnya meletakkan bunga mawar tersebut agar sang detektif muda ini mengetahui perasaannya. Ia tidak mengerti tentang bunga tetapi menurut buku yang pernah dibacanya, mawar berarti 'cinta'. Semula gadis yang bernama Tenten ini membiarkannya. Toh, pada akhirnya orang tersebut akan menampakkan diri dihadapannya dan mengaku.

Namun, kini dua minggu telah lewat dan orang tersebut belum juga menampakkan diri dihadapannya sedangkan kiriman bunga mawar hitam semakin banyak dan bertebaran dimana-mana. Pernah suatu kali ia menemukan sebuket mawar hitam di atas ranjangnya sepulang mengantar Hinata, adik dari kekasihnya, Neji Hyuuga sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Padahal, sewaktu ia akan berangkat, bunga-bunga tersebut tidak ada. Ia juga sering menemukan setangkai mawar hitam di jendela kamarnya ketika ia akan membukanya di pagi hari. Namun setidaknya ia masih dapat menghargai kiriman aneh tersebut dan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga tersebut dalam sebuah vas dan memajangnya di kamarnya.

Dengan kejadian tersebut, ia sadar. Ini adalah teror. Meletakkan bunga di dalam mobil atau di balkon terasnya juga jendela kamar masihlah hal yang wajar karena tempat-tempat tersebut berada di ruangan terbuka. Tetapi dengan semakin sering ditemukannya tangkai-tangkai tersebut di dalam ruangan yang tertutup rapat seperti bath tub atau tempat tidur, misalnya atau meja makan. Dan ia semakin yakin ada kalau ada orang yang menerornya.

Ia memarkirkan Porche silvernya ketika sampai di halaman rumahnya yang besar dan cukup apik. Rumah ini merupakan warisan dari kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal lima tahun lalu akibat sebuah insiden pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di klan Uchiha. Sehingga sejak saat itulah ia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang detektif untuk membalaskan dendam orang tuanya kepada sang pelaku. Akan tetapi sayangnya, sang pelaku tidak diketahui keberadaannya dan kesatuan polisi Konoha telah menyerah lalu menutup kasus ini rapat-rapat sampai sekarang.

Gadis berambut coklat dengan gelung di setiap sisinya itu turun dari mobil kesayangannya. Ia menuju balkon teras rumahnya dan terlihat cukup terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan sebuah buket mawar hitam dan segera mengambilnya.

"Lagi-lagi sepuluh tangkai. Tiga puluh satu, sepuluh, empat puluh satu tangkai. Hn, ya sudahlah." Ia menenteng buket tersebut dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_**Empat puluh satu tangkai mawar hitam, kau membuatku benci padamu. Khukhukhu…**_**"**

**~ Black Roses ~**

Ia melempar mantel coklat yang ia kenakan ke atas ranjang dan menata buket yang ia temukan di teras rumahnya.

"Begini terlihat lebih cantik, hm…" ia bergumam sendiri dan kembali meletakkan rangkaian mawar hitam tersebut di tempatnya semula. Setelah puas memandangi bunga-bunga tersebut, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan…

"KYAAAAA…..!!" ia menjerit.

Dua tangkai mawar hitam di atas westafel.

"Kami-sama… apa-apaan ini?" ia mengambil mawar tersebut dan memeriksa seluruh kamar mandi itu.

Tempat sampah, tidak ada.

Lemari kecil di bawah westafel, tidak ada.

Dalam kotak tisu, tidak ada.

Toilet, tidak ada.

Bath tub, tidak ada. 'Sepertinya aman.' Pikirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi dan membelalakkan matanya. Dua tangkai mawar hitam di atas keset pintu kamar mandi.

"Se.. sejak kapan? Tadi masih tidak ada!" serunya dan mengambil ketiga tangkai bunga itu.

BRAAAK!

Suara bantingan pintu kaca menuju balkon cukup membuatnya kaget. Pintu kaca tersebut terbuka cukup lebar membuat tirai tipis yang menutupinya melambai-lambai tertutup angin. Jangankan seorang detektif seperti dirinya, orang biasa pun mungkin akan curiga. Suasana memang mendukung, angin yang cukup kencang itu bisa saja membanting sebuah pintu kaca dan menimbulkan bunyi seperti tadi. Tetapi angin yang bahkan kencang sekalipun tidak akan bisa membuka sebuah pintu kaca geser yang tertutup. Itu hal yang terlalu mustahil.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa balkon. Ketika ia akan menyibakkan tirai tipis yang berwarna putih tersebut, dilihatnya sesosok bayangan hitam dengan jubah panjang melambai-lambai. Dengan cepat, ia segera menyibakkannya tanpa basa-basi dan..

ZAPP!

Bayangan tersebut hilang. Ia berlari menuju pagar balkon dan melihat kebawah, tidak ada bekas seseorang yang terjatuh di sana. Gadis berdarah Cina tersebut memandang sekelilingnya dengan penasaran. Langit-langit, kiri, kanan, bawah. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya ia seorang diri dan lima tangkai mawar hitam di atas sebuah meja berwarna putih.

"Lagi-lagi bunga itu…" gumamnya lirih dan ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya yang besar itu.

"_**Lima puluh tangkai. Sudahkah kau sadar? Hmm…"**_

**~ Black Roses ~**

TING TONG….

Suara bel yang pintu yang menggema membuat seorang gadis bergelung dua tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Hai, Tenten!" sapa sang tamu.

"Ah, Sakura. Ayo masuk!" ajaknya kepada sang tamu.

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah besar bergaya campuran antara Cina dan klasik.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja memesan makanan." Jawabnya.

TING TONG….

Sekali lagi, bel pintu kembali berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar Tenten. Ia meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tengah dan menuju pintu depan. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali sambil menenteng dua kotak pizza ditangannya. "Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, kau belum makan malam kan?"

**~ Black Roses ~**

"Jadi, ceritakan masalahmu." Ujar Sakura, dokter autopsi tersebut terlihat tidak sabar melihat teman tugas sekaligus sahabatnya itu terdiam. Akhirnya Tenten menceritakan semuanya tentang mawar hitam itu.

"Ho.. jadi ini bunga yang selalu membuatmu gelisah belakangan ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang vas bunga yang berisi mawar hitam di kamar Tenten.

"Ya, hari ini aku menerima dua puluh satu tangkai." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebagian mawar dari vas.

"Dan ini bunga-bunga yang kau terima dua minggu lalu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya.." jawab Tenten, pandangannya menerawang seolah sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

'_Tunggu dulu, aku pertama kali menerima bunga ini pada hari jum'at dua minggu lalu sebanyak empat tangkai.'_ Pikirnya dan ia mengeluarkan empat tangkai mawar hitam dari dalam vas sementara Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung.

'_Hari-hari berikutnya hanya menerima satu tangkai setiap harinya. Ada enam hari sampai datangnya hari jum'at kembali. Berarti enam tangkai.' _Ia kembali mengeluarkan bunga tersebut dari dalam vas, kali ini enam tangkai.

'_Jumlah keseluruhan dalam minggu pertama adalah sepuluh tangkai. Jum'at kedua sebanyakempat belas tangkai. Ditambah enam hari, enam tangkai. Jumlah seluruhnya dua puluh tangkai.' _Ia mengeluarkan dua puluh tangkai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tenten? Ayolah, walaupun aku bukan detektif sepertimu tapi mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu." Rengek Sakura yang sebal didiami oleh Tenten.

"Aku sedang menghitung ulang bunga yang kuterima." Sahut Tenten.

'_sepuluh ditambah dua puluh, tiga puluh tangkai dalam dua minggu. Tetapi hari ini aku menerima dua puluh tangkai. Tunggu, kalau jum'at pertama empat berarti satu minggu sepuluh. Jum'at kedua empat belas, jum'at minggu kedua dua puluh. Dua puluh… Ah, ya! Jumlah minggu pertama dikalikan dua hasilnya dua puluh. Sama dengan banyaknya bunga yang diterima pada minggu kedua.' _pikir Tenten, keningnya semakin berkerut. Ia melirik, kini dihadapannya terdapat tiga puluh tangkai bunga yang berserakan.

"Kau tahu.." ujar Sakura, mengejutkan Tenten.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidakkah kau heran, mengapa bunga ini masih tetap segar walaupun sudah dua minggu? " ujarnya.

"Ah, ya! Benar juga!" sahutnya, Tenten memperhatikan setangkai bunga ditangannya.

"Ini.. seperti memakai cairan pengawet. Bunga ini sudah diawetkan dengan sejenis cairan yang sering kugunakan untuk mengawetkan mayat, tetapi jenisnya berbeda." Sakura meraba kelopak setangkai bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Pengawet ya…" gumamnya.

'_Kalau jumlah minggu pertama dan kedua digabung, ada tiga puluh tangkai. Berarti bunga yang akan kuterima minggu ini… enam puluh? Dikurangi enam hari kedepan, jadi lima puluh empat. Berarti…'_

"Kurang tiga puluh empat tangkai lagi…" gumam Tenten perlahan, namun tetap saja Sakura mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Sakura, gumaman Tenten terdengar kurang jelas ditelinganya.

"Kurang tiga puluh empat tangkai la… (BRUK) gi…" tiba-tiba saja suara benda terjatuh menyusup di antara pembicaraan Tenten.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Biar kulihat sepertinya ada yang datang lagi." Ia segera beranjak menuju asal suara, perapian di ruang tengah. "Tepat."

"Kali ini berapa jumlahnya?" Tanya Sakura. Tenten terlihat sedang menghitung.

"Dua puluh lima. Berarti kurang sembilan tangkai lagi." Ujarnya.

DONG DONG DONG….

Jam besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni di ruangan tengah berdentang sebanyak sembilan kali. Diiringi dengan suara suatu benda yang terjatuh menyebar. Akan tetapi, suara itu tidak bisa lolos dari Tenten yang memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam.

'_Ada lagi!'_ batin Tenten. "Baiklah, kali ini di mana?" Tenten segera pergi tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang saat itu bersamanya. Tidak mau sendirian, dokter autopsi tersebut segera mengikuti sahabat detektifnya itu. Ia memperhatikan gadis berambut coklat yang berdiri mematung di depan sebuah jendela besar yang terletak di ruang keluarga. (A/N : ruang keluarga dan ruang tengah bersebelahan. Ruang tengah untuk menerima tamu tak resmi, ruang keluarga untuk bersantai. Sedangkan ruang tamu untuk menerima tamu resmi.)

Setelah membuka daun jendela, ia melompat keluar jendela dan memungut tangkai-tangkai bunga yang berserakan. Lagi-lagi mawar hitam dan berjumlah sembilan buah.

'_Tepat jam sembilan.' _Batinnya dan ia segera melompat masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

"Sepertinya, bunga untuk hari ini sudah berakhir. Lihat? Pas sembilan tangkai tepat jam sembilan malam." Ujar Tenten.

"Ano… tentang cairan itu…" Sakura terlihat agak ragu.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku sedang meneliti sebuah cairan, hanya percobaan sih. Untuk mengawetkan mayat yang sedang kuperiksa. Mayat yang diawetkan biasanya ukurannya akan menyusut dari saat ia masih segar, dan hal itu terkadang menyulitkan tugasku untuk menelitinya." Jelas Sakura.

"Lalu? Lanjutkan."

"Aku sedang menciptakan cairan pengawet baru yang fungsinya tidak hanya untuk mengawetkan, tetapi juga dapat menjaga kesegaran tubuh dan organ-organ di dalam mayat tersebut." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu… mayat itu akan tetap segar seperti mayat yang masih baru walaupun sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya?" sahut Tenten.

"Ya, dan sepertinya percobaanku itu berhasil. Kurasa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruanganku dan mengambilnya dari lemari percobaanku. Karena, minggu-minggu ini beberapa botol percobaanku yang sudah ku isi dengan cairan tersebut hilang." Ujar Sakura. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Dari bunga ini, bunga ini tetap segar seperti baru habis dipetik padahal sudah lebih dari lima hari. Tidak kering dan menyusut apalagi layu. Dan aku yakin, yang mengambil percobaanku dan mengirimimu bunga ini adalah orang yang sama." Ujarnya lagi.

"_**Hmm… ketahuan ya…."**_ Ia menendang botol cairan yang sudah kosong itu ke bawah.

GRUUUK… GRUUUK… GRUUUK… PRAAAK!

Tidak lama setelah Sakura memutuskan pembicaraannya, lagi-lagi terdengar suara kali ini berasal dari atap rumah mewah tersebut. Benda tersebut berguling dan jatuh menyentuh rerumputan yang masih basah akibat hujan sore tadi. Tepat di depan jendela besar tersebut.

"Ada yang jatuh lagi! Tadi kau bilang pengiriman untuk hari ini sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Entahlah…" Tenten kembali membuka jendela yang tadi sudah ia tutup. Namun, kali ini ia tidak menemukan tangkai-tangkai bunga yang berserakan. Melainkan…

"Botol itu?" Sakura terlihat kaget dan segera melompat keluar jendela seperti yang dilakukan Tenten tadi. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut memungut botol yang terasa cukup familiar baginya. Dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat label yang tertera di sana.

'**HSX2601'**

**~ Black Roses ; To Be Continued ~**

Tadinya mau dijadikan twoshot.

Tapi karena kepanjangan, akhirnya saya bagi lagi jadi threeshot.

Fict kali ini sedikit mengandung unsur matematika ya? Hehe… :p

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak gak, kira-kira pelakunya siapa dan alasannya?

* * *

**Chapter Depan :**

**-**

"Belum. Terornya berhenti sejak hari kamis minggu lalu, semuanya pas sembilan puluh. Jum'at kemarin pun aku tidak lagi menemukan bunga itu."

-

"Bukan. Bunga mawar tidak semuanya berarti cinta."

-

"Hey! Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja! Aku ini seorang mata-mata terhebat kepercayaan kepolisian pusat! Dan seorang mata-mata selalu memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menyusup dan menjalankan tugas pengintaiannya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Hahaha… aku memang hebat, ya! Jaa, ne!"

* * *

Kritikan dan saran akan lebih dihargai. So, Review?

**January, 2010**

**~ Nie A Revent ~**


End file.
